


Needed Me

by chaekyuns



Series: hyungkyun times twelve [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hyungkyun, I hate that this tags are all LIM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekyuns/pseuds/chaekyuns
Summary: "They were each others worlds. In every sense of the world.And worlds need to collide, coexist."Alternatively: Changkyun is Hyungwon's safe place in every possible way.





	Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's been months since I posted something here!  
> But I plan to get back on track and provide Hyungkyun content more frequently.  
> That is precisely why, I'm starting today a series that I decided to name _hyungkyun times twelve _, which consists of one monthly story revolving around Hyungwon and Changkyun!__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _This is the january piece, following the prompt of mature content._  
>   
> 
> __  
> _I hope you guys enjoy reading it!_  
> 

He felt drained.

“Thirty more minutes, Chae!” the hateful voice of his boss echoed at the tiny writing room and attracted eyes to his desk. “I want this news script done in thirty. Not one second more.”  
A sigh escaped from his lips. “Yes, sir. This will be out on the next newspaper.”  
“It better be.” the dry reply came with a loud thud as a new pile of files now decorated Hyungwon’s desk.  
“Excuse me, but… what is this?” the writer briefly lifted his eyes from the keyboard to face his companion.  
“All the reports the police has already made public about the robbery you’re writing about, of course. I want it detailed.” his voice sounded calm, leaving perfectly clear how entertaining could be to pressure and mock the younger.  
“You should give me more time to work on it, then. This is brand new information that still needs planning to write about.” he stated, knowing very well that all the other workers now had their full attention on his situation. They never helped anyways.  
“Thirty. Or leave.” the older one sounded unbothered.  
As if he would bet real money that a challenge would not follow up.  
Not from the one that always took the bigger shares of work.  
“As you wish. Leave it is.” and just like that, Hyungwon grabbed his coat and work bag, stood up and crossed the room. Making sure to close the door with extra noise.  
Even distancing himself from the door as fast as he could, Hyungwon still managed to hear the complete mayhem that his — now past — work room was becoming.  
His manager was screaming at every single work colleague he had to write in his place.  
Let him deal with this now.  
“Let go, Hyungwon. Let go.” he kept repeating for his own sake while waiting for the elevator.

He greeted the night sky as soon as he set foot outside the building. The big silver letters forming SEOUL NEWS COMPANY stood above his head one last time.  
Big changes were not Hyungwon’s favorites. He liked safety.  
Knowing this, the weight of quitting out of anger was almost immediate.  
He turned on his feet to enter the building again and apologize. He needed the job. He could deal with his stress later.  
“Stay where you are. It’s way past your shift.” a familiar voice made itself audible standing right next to the thinner boy.  
He did not need to look at who was keeping him company.  
“I need this job” he said, looking down. A tight grip on his hand. “Please, Changkyun”.  
“Look at you! Just look at you, will you?” the tone was exasperated. “You’re working way too much. It’s making you tired and stressed. You and I both know it.”  
Hyungwon hated to hear the traces of worry and anger on Changkyun’s voice.  
“You’re right.” he replied, still trying to let go of the grip holding him in place.  
“I’m sorry. Wonnie” Changkyun’s voice shifted from worried to soothing in a matter of seconds. “I just care about you, that’s all. Let’s go home, shall we?”  
Hyungwon accepted the deal and let himself walk away from the company building and towards Changkyun.  
His safe place.

“We’re here” Changkyun announced as soon as they stopped by their doorstep, knowing very well that Hyungwon followed him automatically.  
His boyfriend was an overthinker. Thoughts and probabilities were raiding his mind, for sure.  
“I’ll be in our room, okay?” the older was quick to excuse himself.  
“Okay. I’ll get you something to eat. See you in a minute.” despite being the younger, they both knew that this sort of reassurance and comfort was indispensable at their relationship.  
Changkyun took care. Hyungwon liked to feel safe. They both loved being together.  
That’s the way it is. How it has ever been.  
How they finally found their sense of belonging somewhere. Even if that meant in each others arms.  
“Thank you, Kyunnie” he looked at his favorite pair of brown eyes, there was something warm about them. It made him smile a tiny bit.  
A hand ruffling through his hair was enough to let him know he was heard.

There was so much going on his mind he had absolutely no idea on how to cope with the overwhelming doubts.  
Why did he quit the job? Why wasn’t he able to hold on for a little longer? Which would be his next step? Should he start job hunting first thing in the morning? Or pretending to be sorry and applying for the same job again a smarter move?  
He was briefly interrupted by three rithimic knocks on the door.  
“It’s unlocked” he said as the doorknob shifted and a Changkyun holding a nice and warm cup of herbal tea and some cookies paced the room.  
“Cookies? Really?” Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh.  
It sounded blissful on Changkyun’s ears.  
“Oh, come on! Cookies are universal comfort food!” he fake scolded the smiling boy.  
“Yeah, sure. If you say so.” a chuckle erupted from the taller “thanks, anyways”.  
“Wonnie?” he felt a hand on his chin, causing their gazes to meet.  
“Yeah?” even after calling Changkyun his boyfriend for so many months, something about being so close still sent down a good kind of unsettling electricity through his spine.  
The younger stood frozen for a couple of seconds, as if memorizing every tiny aspect of the face before his eyes. It was an angelic one.  
And then he motioned forward. Carefully. Slowly. Asking for permission. The tip of their noses bumped together and when the older offered no resistance, they kissed.  
Hyungwon’s mind went blank.  
He loved everything about the boy who gently kissed him. He loved how free Changkyun was able to set him.  
All his worries and thoughts are reduced to nothing when he had those lips on his and those warm hands trailing down his back.  
Wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, he asked for more. But-  
“You sure? You are tired and I haven’t seen you eat any yet.” Damn. Changkyun was a professional at pretending not to be panting after a kiss.  
“I need it.” Hyungwon hated how obvious and transparent he was. He, for sure, was panting. Breathing seemed like the most complex task in the world already.  
The younger closed his eyes for a pair of seconds, ruffled his own hair backwards and laughed.  
Not his usual bubbly laugh, a deep one.  
He stood up and was faced with a completely confused boyfriend.  
Grabbing the food and tea, he crossed the room on his way out and before leaving for a few seconds. Not before making sure to state:  
“You’re eating afterwards. You need it, yes?” and waited for a reply.  
“Yes… Sir” and there he was.  
The Hyungwon that belonged to Changkyun. Only to him.

Realistically, he spent around twenty seconds alone in the room. But it felt like forever. Or at least long enough for the older to slide into joy at the second he heard the door opening again.  
“I’m asking once again: are you sure? You want to do it now?” Changkyun asked caressing his cheeks with a velvet-like touch.  
“Don’t make me beg for it” the shift on his voice tone was perceptible. He could barely talk.  
“That actually sounds like a very, very good idea” the younger stated through gritted teeth.  
Hyungwon had feather-like weight, which naturally made it easy for him to be dragged around the bed exactly the way his Sir wanted.  
He now had a whole body hovering above him. A body and those eyes that were once again scrutinizing every inch of his face and still fully clothed body.  
But now, they were different. They were no longer just boyfriends.  
They were each others worlds. In every sense of the world.  
And worlds need to collide, coexist.

The first grip already had set his mind at ease.  
He felt the firm pulling of Changkyun’s fingers on his hair and he gasped as his neck skin was exposed and skillfully kissed. This time without any wait. His partner was voracious, to say the very least.  
The warmth of his tongue combined with occasional strong bites felt good enough to start setting Hyungwon’s mind into a gaze.  
He tilted his head to the side, giving more space to be kissed at.  
“Please. Just kiss me for once.” as good as it felt, he needed more. Way more.  
“As much as I love your voice, right now you’re staying silent until I say otherwise. Understood?” Changkyun’s voice did not sound commanding in a bad way. Rather than that, it was a command Hyungwon would happily obey.  
He stated understanding upon meeting the honey eyes and moving his head up and down, in a discreet motion.  
“Good. You’re very good, baby” he heard as a reply at the same time he felt his shirt fabric being played with.  
One of his favorite things was the praise. Sir knew him so well.  
His shirt was slowly lifted up. Every new inch of exposed torso meant a new kiss. His whole body was a worship.  
“Arms up.” and so he did. The shirt was gone. “I guess answering a wish never hurt anyone.” he heard Changkyun’s playful tone very clearly.  
Having no time to register or predict the next action, he was taken aback by a needy kiss.  
Changkyun’s lips owned him from the start. His tongue knew exactly what to do in order to kiss him just the way he was longing to be kissed from the start.  
It was a heated up kiss, but when Hyungwon felt like letting it all go in order to completely surrender, Changkyun was smart and perceptive enough to slow down. He made the older ground.  
Hyungwon knew he wouldn’t be getting his release so fast.  
Not that he blamed Changkyun for it. It was a game they both liked to play.  
He then took a little advantage on the slow kissing pace and made sure to savour every inch of the beautiful lips he was lucky enough to call his. Deepening the kiss, he involved Changkyun’s tongue on his and sucked on it ever so lightly.  
The deep moan that filled the room was enough to set them both on need.  
The younger broke the kiss, looking fondly yet daringly at his partner.  
“Suck me off just like you kissed me” his pupils were dilated.  
He nodded in agreement as fast as these words were heard.  
“First, don’t you think I need to get rid of something?” Changkyun asked while pointing at his fully covered in clothes body. “Take my shirt off. Then, work your way down as you wish.”  
And in a second, long fingers worked ably to get rid of the toppings.  
There was no sound but their breathing. One of them, loud. The other, perfectly controlled.  
Hyungwon stared directly at Changkyun’s eyes, long enough to make sure he would be followed and closely observed at every future motion.  
And then, easily and naturally, he kneeled.  
A gasp was heard, but Hyungwon remained silent. Someone was finally starting to give in.  
The satisfaction of breaking his Sir’s control, even if just a little part of it, was able to increase Hyungwon’s arousal to the point where keeping his bulge restrained by pants started to feel painful.  
“I love seeing you like this. Fuck, Hyungwon.” praising did all it had to do.  
He was eager to earn more compliments.

Changkyun’s pants were quickly dealt with. Off in a matter of seconds.  
Hyungwon then proceeded to fit his mouth at every tiny space of the pair of thighs that were spread in front of him. He took his time to kiss, lick, suck and bite anywhere he felt like it.  
He knew, from the light shift Changkyun’s body made that a second inch of his control was no more.  
Deciding to face the younger, he lifted the gaze up to encounter a Changkyun whose head was tilted back and whose chest went up and down in a fairly uncoordinated pace.  
They both liked it, then.  
Hyungwon decided he would stretch this game a little bit more far. At the moment, he started playing with Changkyun’s balls, he heard a noise that was just a little bit louder than a hiss.  
“Hyungwon, I swear you will pay me back for it” the sound of his voice was so husky that the older decided to cut the talking off and replace it with moaning.  
He took Changkyun’s dick on his mouth as far as he could on a first try.  
It paid off. His response was a messy series of moanings and swearings.  
“Fuck. Fuck. FU-CK!” the last one being timed exactly when the dick he was so devotedly eating out felt both a swirling tongue and a tight hand plump.  
His Sir then decided he had had enough.  
Hyungwon’s head was restrained by the strongest grip he had ever felt. It wasn’t painful, not at all. It was a reminder of who was in control, after all.  
The applied hold decided when and how far his head and mouth would bob up and down on the dick.  
He loved how eager Changkyun was. How much he needed to come. How well he was serving. Well enough to see his Sir so needy.  
He made sure to swirl and suck as hard as he could.  
In one of the times where his mouth was going up, he decided to ask Changkyun for a little bit of freedom, by holding the hand setting the rhythm in place for a moment.  
Changkyun obliged and saw, amazed, how Hyungwon took all of his dick out of his mouth to pay special attention on the tip. It indeed needed working on, as it was cherry red and leaking precum all over.  
“Look at me while you do this” the deeper voice asked, and he happily did as he was told.  
Looking directly at Changkyun, Hyungwon circled the tip of his dick with a pace as smooth as silk.  
“Yes. Yes, you’re so perfect to me, baby” neither one of them broke the eye contact.  
Hyungwon’s own erection was about to burst his pants and he loved every aspect of the feeling.  
“Swallow me deep and then do it again. Keep doing it. I’m about to come.” Butterflies formed at the pit of his stomach. This was the best part of serving.  
To see how vulnerable you both can make each other. And Hyungwon was doing it for good.  
He did exactly as he was told to. And it felt incredible to involve the whole of Changkyun’s dick around his very soft and plump lips. Specially when they worked at the same path, giving the fact that he felt the younger’s hips going up and down and thrusting perfectly at the back of his throat.  
Hyungwon could endure his restrained hard on only for a couple more seconds.  
Changkyun felt exactly the same with the unholy strong orgasm building up.  
“I’m coming… On. Mouth.” he didn’t even have the thought to voice it properly, just like Hyungwon’s mind was so absolutely owned by the moaning man above him that he was already nothing more than an aroused mess.  
And then, he came. Hyungwon feasted on every single drop of it.

Changkyun’s body was still shaking when he reached out for the ethereal boy kneeling before him to lift his figure up to a standing position. Hyungwon stood up and stared in awe.  
He loved the way he was being observed. His partner’s eyes were absolutely drawn to him, as if he was the only sight Changkyun would ever want to have.  
It felt comforting, precious. He delighted himself on the unspoken adoration.  
“I wish you could see yourself now, Hyungwon. How pretty you look for me.” honesty was dripping down the younger’s tone.  
Hearing those words, he was absolutely sure that the good burning feeling devouring his chest was love.  
When Changkyun seemed to have acquired more control over his own limbs, he stood up and faced his company from inches apart. The taller felt a slight pressure on the back of his head, the way he always was asked for a kiss.  
This one was different. If thanking yet provoking someone by kissing was possible, that would be the exact description of the feeling.  
The desire was almost unbearable. Maybe because of how tight they were holding each other — almost as if letting go would mean the end of the universe — maybe because of how good the thinner felt with the weight of Changkyun’s body finally spreading above him as soon as they both reached the bed, maybe how his lips were intoxicating. Or maybe because of all these factors combined.  
Hyungwon whimpered midway into the kissing. He was not able to hold himself back.  
“Shhhhh, baby” of course. Changkyun had to remind him of staying silent.  
This time, Hyungwon was the one to separate their lips, even when doing so reluctantly.  
He gazed pleadingly to Changkyun. Words were not the only way he could ask for something.  
The smile he saw forming upon the younger’s lips was his signal of approval.  
“Okay. I need to hear you now. You want me to take off these pants and fuck you good, don’t you?” the question was asked at the same time Hyungwon felt Changkyun’s fingers lingering and trailing a tiny path above the fabric. Even with a physical barrier between their skins touching, the hands movements felt stimulating.  
“Yes. Yes, I need it.” each word was breathy enough.  
“Too bad you’re forgetting to ask the right way.” a dip of disapproval briefly coloured the younger’s tone.  
Oh, fuck.  
“Yes, Sir. I need it.” Hyungwon needed that to rush.  
“Tell me how much.” the sound of the reply made Hyungwon realize that his partner already had full control again. Over both their bodies and over the whole situation.  
His release was approaching.  
“Oh my- Please, please, please, please” honestly, this word was everything his brain managed to register and repeat.  
“I like the sound of that. You look even better when you beg.” one of Changkyun’s hand reached over Hyungwon’s chin just to peck their lips together, while the other slided down to his engorged dick.  
Hyungwon moaned out loud and twisted his hips. He needed freedom.  
And so he got.  
Immediately, Changkyun’s body weight changed places and he focused on the lower half.  
His mind was dizzy, but he still recognized the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the sensation of fabric coming down.  
He heard both a hum of approval from his partner’s lips and a breathless gasp from his own.  
“Look at how big you are.” the younger chuckled for a second. Mesmerized and satisfied. “This is how much you want me?”  
Hyungwon knew that he needed to reply but could not find in himself the strength to do so. Instead, he stretched his arms far enough to reach any part of Changkyun’s body.  
Being able to find one of his hands, he made sure to grab and squeeze it with every little control still surprisingly gathered.  
“I guess I can say so, then” he heard as an answer and loved how the younger was able to read every tiny signal, even when words seemed impossible.  
That’s why he trusted Changkyun so much.  
He felt the mattress going up and down, in a clear indicator that he was alone in the bed. Knowing exactly what would come next, Hyungwon was not really surprised when he saw the younger opening the drawer and looking for the lube.  
Excitement built up.  
Coming back really quickly, Changkyun was smooth on adjusting their bodies just the way he wanted.  
Hyungwon had his legs strongly tied around Changkyun waist, body waiting — not so patiently — right underneath his favorite warmth.  
Now, there was not much left until they were both messily screaming each other’s names.

It started again as soft and slow as it could. Changkyun cupped Hyungwon’s face between his hands and gifted it with loving kisses.  
Paying attention to his forehead, eye wrinkles, nose and chin. Each and every received peck felt like tiny bits of clouds on Hyungwon’s long due and very sensitive skin.  
His lips got what they deserved too, except that it was not a kiss, this time. Changkyun pulled his thick lips between his teeth, making just the right amount of pressure to hear a tiny complain, not enough to hurt. Just to leave a discreet mark.  
Being bitten sent a throb down to Hyungwon’s neglected dick. Both of them realized, since it brushed ever so softly on Changkyun’s abs.  
“Close your eyes, baby boy.” it left Hyungwon in disbelief how his partner could sound both caring and hungry.  
He did exactly like he should.  
And felt the coldness of the lube moving in circles around his entrance. Grimacing was inevitable, since he was never very fond of something so cold.  
But Changkyun knew just how to handle him, since day one.  
Even without his face in sight, the friction noises told Hyungwon that he would soon be touched by more heated hands. Changkyun was warming himself up.  
That’s when he started to shatter.  
Feeling one finger in was already enough to suck every single drop of consciousness out of him. Fuck. It felt so good. The warmth of Changkyun’s finger, the way he clenched himself around it, how much he’s been needing this. It was almost heavenly.  
He for sure heard his partner’s voice again, but it sounded fuzzy. He was unable to actually listen.  
He needed grounding.  
The voice repeated itself, this time clearly, since it was being whispered inside his left ear: “Does it hurt? Can I go two fingers in?”  
He nodded. The best he could do for now.  
A new feeling was layered on top. Two fingers in and scissoring. He moaned. A sound so needy that most definitely was unlike any other.  
That finally sent his Sir right where he expected him to be, right how he craved to be treated like.  
Changkyun’s own hard on made sure to be felt on Hyungwon’s abs. They were finally ready.  
The contact of their skin, both dick to abs and fingers to entrance, added to Hyungwon’s inability to see was everything they needed.  
A choir of moaning sounds owned the room.  
Hyungwon swirled his hips to ride on Changkyun’s fingers, which caused the younger to sink his face right at the gap of the older’s neck and lick the exposed skin.  
“Beg. Do it again for me.” an order.  
“I need you inside of me. All of you. Please.” an answer. Paused at every word, almost impossible to articulate.  
Changkyun weighted down Hyungwon’s body and took both his fingers out, hearing a whimper as a natural consequence.  
“Open your eyes again and look at me” his eyes recognized the room once again and fixated themselves at his favorite pair of ocean eyes to look into.  
Hyungwon enjoyed the view of his Sir grabbing his erection and dipping it into a fair quantity of lube.  
Seconds away. Five, four, three, two, one.  
Applying pressure down Hyungwon’s hip bones, Changkyun went in.  
Finally. That’s how fully owned he needed to feel.  
A feeling no other than Changkyun was able to provide.  
The first movements were timid. Changkyun was afraid of hurting him. So, as a way to let him know that it was all good, Hyungwon tightened the leg grip around the other man’s waist and pulled his whole body up to make the dick sink deeper.  
It was too much for everyone.  
Changkyun grunted almost inhumanly and Hyungwon felt over the moon with it.  
They found the right pace almost instantly. Two becoming one.  
Hisses, grunts and moans. Their bodies sweaty, their minds at ease.  
There was no other thing in the world during that moment.  
The feeling of Changkyun filling him up and owning his body, mind and heart was everything that mattered.  
Everything he needed to make all his worries turn into mere illusions.  
Changkyun kept thrusting himself inside Hyungwon and now proceeded to overstimulate him by holding his dick with one hand — while the other went up from his hips to his hair, to caress it — and jerking him off.  
Hyungwon trembled underneath the body holding him hostage. The hands working on him knew exactly how to hold, press and go up and down. He was feeling so much for so long.  
He could feel tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He involuntarily thrusted his hips higher, which caused an amazing shift at both the sensations of him being jerked off and penetrated.  
“You waited long enough already, baby.” a deep kiss into his mouth. Lingering to let go. “Come for me, come for me.”  
Those three words, being repeated by the one who meant the most to him were just what Hyungwon needed to feel completely free.  
The splatter of his cum most certainly made a mess on the sheets, on Changkyun’s hand and on his own body. Not that he cared.  
He was not himself anymore. He was pure bliss.  
“Hyungwon… Oh my. Fuck!” Changkyun cried out a couple of seconds after, when he got his second release on that one night.  
Hyungwon felt twice as recompensated.

Next thing Hyungwon remembers, he is under Changkyun’s care, being cleaned up and tucked into his arms.  
He was aware of the fact that his boyfriend was considerably shorter than him, but still he loved to feel safe around that body. He loved having Changkyun as his personal shield.  
“Wonnie?” they were themselves again, as the sex fog slowly dissipated.  
“Hmmm?” he murmured, feeling Changkyun’s chin resting upon his shoulders.  
“Turn around, let me look at you.” a divinity-like relaxing sound.  
He did.  
As tired as they both were, looking at each other, being so close, would always be their favorite rewards.  
“Did I do well today?” it was stupid to make this the first question, Hyungwon knew. But he could not help it. To him, Changkyun was always a priority.  
And he heard a light laugh, one that made his heart flutter.  
“Seriously? After everything that I put you through, you’re not asking for sleep? Instead, you’re asking if you pleased me?” the questioning on his eyes was funny.  
But Hyungwon still felt a little embarrassed. A soft red tone bloomed across his cheeks.  
“Yeah.. I guess.” he answered and looked down.  
Changkyun swiped the silver hair strings away from Hyungwon’s eyes and gave his lips a quick yet chaste peck.  
“Yes. Yes you did, baby boy. Very well.” he did add a tiny bit of pressure to their cuddle, as if he was hugging Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon made the most he could of that said proximity, inhaling Changkyun’s scent. Memorizing it. Keeping this as his favorite aroma to ever exist.  
And then, he smiled.  
Changkyun could feel his smile, since the tiny motion of those lips curving up tickled his skin.  
He pulled Hyungwon. They were face to face again.  
“Kyunnie?” the silver haired boy voiced, shyly.  
“Listening, baby.” the tenderness was there. As always.  
“I… I love you. Hope you know that.” Hyungwon’s chest felt light. Now, there were definitely no unspoken words between him and his boyfriend.  
They were dating for some time, and their love for each other was perceptible even by just watching them from afar. The way they cared, the silly smiles when together, the feeling of being complete that took over both hearts whenever they were keeping each other company.  
They both knew it.  
They knew that they were the right one to share the life with. That this would never ever change.  
But they never uttered those words. Until now.  
Hyungwon sustained the stare at Changkyun’s face, he would not miss any second of this. And it made him fall in love for the hundredth time to realize how Changkyun was blushing. A deep pink.  
So that is the reason why he never blushed. Because when he did, everyone could tell.  
How adorable.  
“I love you too, Wonnie. It took us long to say it, but I do.” he smiled like a little boy.  
That’s what love feels like. Hyungwon made a secret wish to never stop feeling like this.  
“Now go ahead and sleep, you need some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Remember you still have to eat well?” Changkyun raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I do. And I will, I promise. Just keep me company and wait for a few hours, will you?” Hyungwon reassured while running his fingers through the night sky black hair of his boyfriend.  
“You don’t even have to ask, love.” was the last thing Hyungwon remembered listening before getting lured to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time giving smut a real try!! I don't know if I did a good job, but I can say that at least I tried!  
> Anyways, if you liked it, please consider leaving a comment or some kudos, I'd really love that!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and maybe it could help me on not leaving the project unfinished, like the other hundred plots I have on my notebook ~~~~~~


End file.
